Regular Show/My little pony Crossover (Chapter 2)
This is the second chapter of the regular show and my little pony crossover anyway lets get started.After Twilight told mordecai and rigby who she was both of them did the same thing. Twilight was confused and said where did you two come from all the way here to ponyville, Mordecai said well it's a funny story you see me and rigby were playing our video games and i saw rigby was about to be beat me at my own game so tried to beat him instead by pressing the game controls vigorously nonstop while rigby did the same.A few seconds later, a portal mysteriously came out of nowhere and sucked us both into it's dimension and we ended up here all of a sudden. Rigby interrupts mordecai's story and said Dude, i was about to beat you at your own game. Mordecai said I know dude that's why i was tapping the controls so fast because i didn't want you to win and then i would've became a sore loser. Twilight was still confused but she didn't mind it. She asked mordecai and rigby would they like to come inside twilight's house. Both said sure we love to, so the three of them walked inside twilight's house. They had a good conversation together. Twilight asked them would you guys like a cup of tea or something? Mordecai said sure but rigby said that he's not really thirsty ever since they traveled here through a dimension. Twilight responds....okay let me get you a cup of tea mordecai then twilight pours a bottle of tea into mordecai's cup and gives it to mordecai while saying here you go mordecai. Mordecai takes a sip of twilight's tea and said Mmm...Thanks Twilight then twilight says your welcome mordecai it really brings out your eyes. Mordecai then blushes without a doubt while twilight chuckles. Twilight says so rigby could i interest you in anything else,rigby started thinking what he would want other than tea hmmmm well i am in the mood for a sandwich right now rigby says with a grin. Twilight replys Sure thing rigby then twilight started making rigby a sandwich during an unexpected moment when rigby said don't put mayo on the sandwich i'm allergic to mayonaise as a result twilight said Got it Rigby no mayonaise just the way you like it. Rigby then took a bite out of twilight's sandwich and nods and tells mordecai Dude this sandwich is delicious, twilight overheard their conversation and said why thank you rigby i put alot of effort into that sandwich myself. Rigby asks twilight do you have any friends twilight? Twilight responds Well of course i do, i have one friend who is really shy but i'm sure she'll be happy to meet you two, great we'll be on our way rigby said. Twilight interrupted them and said wait you guys if you're wondering where she is she lives in a treehouse, oh okay thanks rigby said. Mordecai and Rigby then said bye to twilight while waving their hands and twilight waved at them back while saying bye you guys see you next time.